


Crowley's Birthday

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley's Birthday

Crowley'd never had a birthday before, and was rather unsure what to do.

'Do I _have_ to wear the hat?' he asked plaintively.

'Yes,' Aziraphale said, putting his own on determinedly.

'Hmmm, book tokens,' Crowley said, peering into the envelope lying before him. 'Thanks.'

Aziraphale plonked the hat securely on his head. Crowley sighed and reflected that there were only another eighteen hours in the day. A plate completely covered with a sinfully rich, coronary-inducing confection was put before him, and a fork pressed into his hand.

'And this is?'

'Devil's Food Cake. My own recipe.'

Crowley had to smile.


End file.
